Escape!
by digiblue00
Summary: What happens when a goblin captures a princess? What is he going to do to her? And who will save her now? Read on to find out...


Author notes: Ohayo! Minna-san! Watashi wa Sakuma des! Hope you guys won't flame me. This is my first RK fanfic and I know it might not be good but I hope you'll still enjoy it ne? Then read on.  
  
Once there lived a King in a faraway land who had a wife with incomparable beauty that no one on earth was found to be her equal. They lived together very happily, and was well-loved by the people, but their only regret was that they had no children.  
  
One day however, when the Queen was bathing, a green frog crept out of the water and on to the land and it said to the Queen, "My Queen, your wish shall soon be fulfilled and before a year has gone by, you'll get what you want," saying so, the frog disappeared in a puff of smoke. True enough, the King and Queen's wish came true and they soon had the child they had long wanted. The Queen gave birth to a girl who even at birth, was very beautiful. She had the loveliest ebony black hair which she had inherited from her mother, Queen Kaoru, in addition, she had Celtic green eyes and it was so green that even the greenest of leaves paled before it. The whole kingdom rejoiced when they heard the happy news and King Kenshin who was so overjoyed, he held a big celebration for his daughter, Princess Misao.  
  
In the meantime, there lived an evil but powerful goblin. He had many magic books and knew many spells, but he was not happy. He asked sought many witches and wizards that he knew, but no one knew. Many times he kept asking himself "What's the secret to make old eyes shine again? How can I make old people agile again? I could make my fortune if I knew how to make such a spell." One day, he decided to try to make such a spell.  
  
The next day at sunrise, he got together six fresh roses, four hairs from a newborn lamb's tail, a smile from a month-old baby, a six-day old kitten's whisker and many other queer and powerful things for his spell. He then placed all this into a big blue cauldron and brewed it on a fire of young twigs at sunrise on a hillside directly underneath the sun. He did this every morning and as he did so, he would chant many magic words. When he felt the spell was made, he gave some to his old cat, Whiskers and he was so happy when Whiskers became as frolicsome as a kitten and was just like he used to be 10 years ago.  
  
"I've finally found the right spell!" cried the goblin. "Now I shall make my fortune!" Unfortunately, a few days later he found that Whiskers was no longer young again and looked as old as ever. The goblin was in great dismay and after consulting his magic books, he realized that he had left out something very important. He found out the black hairs of a seventeen- year-old princess had a great power in the sort of magical spell he was making. At that discovery, he quickly summoned his servant, Yutarou to go out to the world and find out every princess in the world and see if he could find one aged seventeen with black hair.  
  
Soon, Yutarou came back and bowing low he said, " Master, I've visited every princess of every palace in the world and I've found six princesses who are aged seventeen, with only three who have black hair."  
  
"Good!" replied the goblin "We have three to choose from then."  
  
"Unfortunately, Master , one of the princesses will be eighteen tomorrow and the other is dying her hair golden."  
  
"Oh no!!" groaned the goblin. "How about the last one then Yotarou?" "The last has just turned seventeen and her hair is as dark as the night itself, Princess Misao. Her father, King Kenshin however has banned any goblin from entering his kingdom no matter how harmless. He will never consent to letting Princess Misao to give you any of her hairs."  
  
As the goblin sat thinking, he felt disappointed as he needed the hairs of the princess badly and he still had not told anyone yet that the princess whose hairs he used would lose all her beauty and youth by the time his spell was complete and become an old woman. The goblin still did not give up on his plans and the very next day he set off for the kingdom of King Kenshin.  
  
By midnight, he reached the kingdom and crept up to the room of Princess Misao. Taking care to be careful, he placed on his shoulders a cloak made of witches shadows which made him invisible. Creeping in, he grabbed her and before she could wake, he rendered her unconscious and brought her back to his cave. He then placed her in an empty underground room with only a bed and a chair. Snickering and pleased with his work, he left the princess and locking the room went back to his own. 


End file.
